First Date
by salacious-smiles
Summary: A oneshot sequel to First Kiss - don’t worry, you don’t have to read First Kiss to understand this. Written for Ysar for the April ’09 Support Stacie Auction.


_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Betad by: Project Team Beta**

**Written for: Ysar **(her story_ Breathe Again_ is absolutely amazing. I'm hooked and I'm not even a B/J fan)**. Find her on my Favorite Authors.**

* * *

"Alice, he's seen me a million times before, how does it matter what I look like?" I whined indignantly, looking up into the concentrated face of my aunt as she smoothed something across my forehead with her thumb. She sighed and looked me straight in the eye. Hers were colored the color of light butterscotch, a sign that she'd gone hunting the day before.

"Ness, he's seen you as a sister, someone to be protected; _this_ is different." I opened my mouth to argue, but was cut off instantly by Alice's voice. "Don't press it, Missy; you're starting to sound like your mother."

I crossed my arms across my chest stubbornly, my lower lip unwillingly protruding out into a pout. The corner of Alice's mouth twitched, but she was able to restrain her smile at my petulant behavior. Like a true torturer, Alice really did enjoy seeing my pain at her inflictions.

I spent the rest of the Torture Session – as I had so lovingly christened it from a very young age – among my thoughts, my memories: namely, the thoughts and memories of my Jacob. I must've been grinning like an idiot, and I felt Wednesday's blood pool gently under the skin of my cheeks.

After what seemed like hours, and probably was, judging by the time that we'd begun, my right ear was suddenly assaulted by a very high-pitched, very _Alice_ squeak. "Tada!" My hand shot up instinctively to rub my ear.

"Ow, Alice!" I gave her a pointed look. However, as my eyes fell on her excited smile, it quickly vanished. I sighed. "Fine, show me the magic." She squeaked once more and my eyes narrowed again in warning. She twirled me around on my stool, revealing the extent of what she liked to call her second "talent".

As I caught sight of myself, I think I must've gasped as I heard a short chuckle emanate from the girl behind me, her petite form also reflected in the mirror. She was only slightly taller than my seated form. Each contour of my face was smoothed into a creamy white color, my normally pasty lips enhanced with a hint of crimson. Every bronze-colored lock of my hair was positioned in exactly the right place, my curls tied up into an elegant bun at the back of my head, freed pieces falling around the nape of my neck.

"Alice… I… what you've done… it looks… beautiful…" I stuttered out.

"I know." Alice's words were full of nonchalance, like she hadn't just wasted the last several hours of her life dressing me up for a simple date. She turned on her heel towards her closet and, in just a few seconds, returned, the soft closing of the closet door the only sign of her leaving. Held in between her forefinger and thumb of both hands was a short piece of purple material.

"Is that what I think it is?" The words stumbled out of my mouth as I shamelessly gaped at the dress.

"Yep," Alice confirmed.

I just held out my hands, silently asking for the dress. She gave it to me and, without a moments delay, I slipped it up my legs and onto my body, turning my back to her so that she you pull up the zipper. _"It looks just like how I imagined,"_ I thought as my eyes roamed every inch of myself in Alice's floor length mirror.

The shape was pretty simple in itself. The bodice was heart-shaped, showing off my cleavage, and the material gripped every one of my curves on its journey down to my upper thighs. Though, what made it special were the graceful folds around my stomach.

"But, I thought they'd stopped making them." I turned back to Alice, my expression confused. We'd seen the dress online together just a few weeks ago. She'd seen how much I'd loved it, but the bold capitals reading 'discontinued' were clear on the page.

"I have my ways…" Alice trailed off, tapping the side of her nose with the tip of her forefinger.

"I love you, Alice!" I squeaked, crushing her to me in a hug, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Yes, yes, I know," Alice said. "Now, go put those shoes on," She pointed to the side of the vanity table where there were a pair of patent peep toe heels in a purple perfectly matching the color of my dress. "You don't want to be late!"

I let her go and strode over to the shoes, undoing the straps and slipping my feet into them before redoing the clasps once more. I stood up in them and immediately felt the extra height. We both heard the sound of a beeping horn just as the Rabbit's engine hummed just outside the front door.

"Now, go get going before your mom and dad get back," Alice said, closing the distance between us in less than a second and pecking my cheek with her lips. "Have fun!" she said as I opened her bedroom door.

It wouldn't matter too much if my parents _had_ been here to see me off, but, though Edward went along with it, he still wasn't exactly pleased with the relationship I had with Jake. Well, no father would be glad to see their daughter running off with the man of her dreams at only nine years old. I guess it's only natural.

"I will." I smiled at her before I walked down the hallway, the clacking sound of my heels echoing behind me. It was not hard to maneuver the stairs, though I had only worn heels once before this occasion. I opened the white front door and walked down the last couple of steps to the ground. My eyes met Jacob's as I opened the passenger side door and slid into my seat. It may be gentlemanly for the guy to open the door, but we'd known each other all my life and it would've seemed silly for him to just start opening my door all the time.

As his eyes roamed my body, clearly noticing how snugly the dress fit my curves, I felt an unfamiliar sensation in my stomach. It tightened under his gaze. I pulled my hand up to his chin and tilted it up so that I could see his eyes. The dark, almost black pools were full of love, excitement, but also something foreign, something that made the tightening of my stomach increase.

I pulled his face to mine and, as our lips touched, I felt the familiar fire in our contact, the fire that would leave my lips with a pleasant burning sensation for at least the next hour. He licked my upper lip and, just as I was about to allow him access to my mouth, he pulled away, smirking at my slightly opened mouth. He turned the key in the ignition and shifted the gears before the car crept forward, quickly gaining speed from all the work he'd done on the engine over the years.

My eyes were glued to him as we drove along the Cullen's driveway. The foliage had grown out into the road, as it always did this time of year, and I could hear the sound of the branches and leaves gently scraping against the sides of the car. His expression was thoughtful as he stared at the road in front of him, though he needn't put so much concentration into it; Jake could drive along this road with his eyes closed. Believe me, we'd tried.

"So, Romeo, where are you taking me?" I asked jokingly, smiling up at him. He smiled in response, but made no move as to answer me. He didn't even turn his head.

"Jake?" I waved my hand in front of his face as I tried to get his attention. "Jake?"

"Yes, Ness?" I scowled at him, crossing my arms and waiting for him to answer my question. I knew he'd heard it.

"It's a surprise," he stated simply after he realized that I would not give in.

"Ugh, I hate surprises!" I proclaimed in annoyance; he knew that.

"I know, and that's just one more thing I love about you. You're so much like your mother in that way." He turned his head towards me, smiling softly in my direction. _"As if that's going to falter m-"_ My thoughts cut off abruptly as he reached over to peck my lips with his.

I leaned forward just as he pulled away, wanting more, leaving my lips in a pout as he returned his attention to the road. After a few moments, he turned his head back around to take a look at me. He suddenly burst out into laughter. "Ha, your face, Ness!" he said in between stunted breaths. I was surprised that we didn't swerve off the road. It was only then that I realized that my lips were still stuck in the pout that his had left them in, and that coupled with my previously crossed arms must've been a pretty funny sight.

"The joke is over, Jake," I said, releasing one of my arms to knock the upside of his head with my hand. I knew it caused him no physical pain, but it's the thought that counts.

"You've got to admit that you looked funny." All seriousness had returned to his face, except for his eyes which were still twinkling with humor.

"Fine, I'll admit it," I said, defeated. We both fell into fits of laugher, and I grabbed his forearm with my left hand, running through thousands of funny memories in my mind, making his laughter just turn goddamn hysterical. I didn't want us to crash, but I had to admit that it was pretty tempting just to see the looks on the Cullens' faces as Jacob explained the predicament. _"Yeah, I'd love to see him explain that."_

It wasn't long until the car ground to a halt. I shifted my gaze from Jacob to take a look at where he had taken me. The light was dimming, but I could still clearly make out where we were. A steep decline of large oval pebbles lead to an almost still stretch of water.

The waves lapped at the beach every so often, but they were nowhere near the ferocious monsters that were released during the day, when surfers all across the state would come to bask in their violence. The usually ominous, gray clouds were tinged orange with the sinking sun.

"You bought me to La Push beach?" I asked once I'd recovered from the beautiful sight. I turned my head back in his direction, only to realize that his eyes had been trained on me the whole time.

"Yep, there's somewhere I want to show you." I didn't question him about it. I thought that we'd seen everywhere there was to see on the magnificent beach so close to Jacob's home, but I guess I'd been mistaken. I proceeded to open my door and join him out front. He joined his hand with mine, our finger intertwining, and all the muscles in my hand instantly relaxed at his touch. "Ready?" I just nodded.

We did not disrupt the soft sound of the waves rushing up the beach with our chatter. We didn't need to fill the silence with talking, we knew each other better than anyone; words didn't need to be used for us to communicate what we were feeling. I stood up on my tip toes as we walked, trying to keep my heels from snapping off underneath a rock. Alice would never forgive me; she'd disown me.

I felt Jacob's gaze, and lifted my eyes from where they had been concentrating on stepping on the right places. His eyes were also staring at my feet and, before I knew it, I felt a whoosh of air around me. As my eyes came back into focus, I realized that Jacob had literally swept me off my feet, and I was now being held bridal style in his arms. Usually, I'd argue – I enjoyed feeling independent, and hated when my family treated me as the weaker one, even if I was – but the feeling of his warm arms underneath and supporting my back felt comfortable and I'd love nothing more than to just snuggle into his chest and stay that way forever.

I rested my head against his shoulder and inhaled his woodsy scent. No matter how many forests I go through in my life, nothing will ever compare. Jacob is his own forest, with its own foliage and animals to create its own unique scent, a scent that was just so… Jacob. I couldn't think of another way to put it.

I felt a sudden halt in his steps and pulled my head from where it had settled into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, looking up into his face. "Here," he said simply, taking a hold of my waist and swinging me around so that I was back on my feet. The blood rushed to my head for a moment, but I quickly steadied myself before I could fall.

The first thing I noticed was the roaring campfire just several feet away from where I stood. It seemed to lick the changing colors of the sky, and the smoke wafted up, traveling with the wind high above us. And then I saw a tree, almost deformed, but it held a sense of purpose in its distorted branches. Beside the tree were two logs, on either side, that looked more like driftwood rather than like they'd been purposefully placed there.

Jake walked over to one of the logs and sat down, patting the space next to him with his right hand as the other reached around to try and grab a hold of something. I sat down where he'd indicated, and no sooner had I squeezed the extra inch up to him – _"It's cold, okay?"_ – did he pull up a large hamper basket onto his lap. I was shocked as I hadn't expected a meal, though I suppose I hadn't eaten food in quite a while so I was pretty hungry when I saw him pull all the tasty food from the baskets depths.

There was a potato salad, grilled baguettes – Parma ham for me, cold beef for him, as always - and several brownies on a plate for dessert. After doing the appropriate gasp of surprise, I reached out to the bowl of potato salad, tapping the spoon against the plastic plate, and then reached out for my baguette. As I picked up the baguette, I almost dropped it in shock.

Somehow, I knew that Jake hadn't been the only one to organize this little date of ours: the baguette was still warm, as if it had just been grilled a few minutes ago. I showed my confusion with a raised eyebrow to Jake and he sighed.

"Yeah, okay, so some of the guys helped me set this up for us." He grinned, knowing that I couldn't care less who had set it up, as long as he'd been the one with me. "But, I swear I prepared it all, they just brought it here and cooked the baguettes." I put my arms around him and gave him a little squeeze.

"Thanks, Jake, it's perfect."

After a while of companionable silence, Jake spoke again. "You know, this used to be mine and Bella's tree," he said, indicating towards it with his hand that wasn't around the sandwich.

"Really?"

"Yeah, when your dad was away, she always snuck down here and we'd always find ourselves here. It was where I first told her about you Cullens," he mumbled.

"Hmmm…" I said, my mouth full of food.

The rest of our evening was spent laughing between mouthfuls and chatting meaninglessly as always, making jokes about each other and laughing at the salad cream that I even got on my nose.

The Sun slowly descended lower and lower in the sky, until the only indication that it was still there was the colored light emitting from behind the water. It felt like no time at all by the time the sun had completely submerged itself into the water, the orange colors along with them. As I turned my attention away from the water and back to Jake above me, I realized how truly beautiful he looked in the dimming light, the burning flames only lighting up one side of his face.

As the evening had progressed, getting colder and colder, I had found myself getting closer to Jake, until we got to how we were now, his arms around me, holding me close to his chest. I felt as if I never wanted to leave – I wanted to stay in his arms, just as we were now, forever.

He leaned down close to my ear, his warm breath hot on my neck. "Ness," he said, "we have to go now, love." I knew that it was getting close to the time where we'd have to return, but I didn't want to. _"Would it be too bad to just spend the night here?"_

But, instead of voicing my thoughts, I responded with a simple, "kay", making no move to leave. He sighed heavily against my skin, bringing a slight smile to my face. In the next moment, he was on his feet, holding me in his arms like before. I could hear the sound of his feet walking along the stones seeing the trees as they passed us, and I heard the sound of the waves, still lapping at the shore. It was such a peaceful sound and I could feel my eyes slowly closing.

It seemed like a lifetime since I had been sitting in front of Alice's mirror this afternoon. Jake's face, lit by moonlight, began to fade darker and darker until I couldn't see him anymore as my eyes closed completely. I could still feel his arms around me, so I knew he was still there. He'd always be there.

I was only half conscious during our journey back home. As the car rumbled to a stop, those same arms picked me up. The next thing I knew, I could feel the cool, familiar sheets beneath me, and the heated waves of a warm body close beside me. I clung to the body, hearing a steady heartbeat close to my ear, and I allowed myself to succumb to sleep, knowing that my protector was there.

My Jacob.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that and, for anyone who has me on Author Alert, you now know why I haven't updated Dreamy Boy in so long, well, this and exams.


End file.
